Remember
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Who is Zara? What has she got to do with Heero's forgotten past? Will he ever remember?


Hiya! R&R! Pleez!  
  
Disclaimer;Ahem.........I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Zara stood outside the large mansion. She was shivering as icy winds battered her already bruised body. She got her wits round her as she prepared herself for what she was gonna do.  
  
Making herself as tall as her frail body would let her, Zara knocked on the door using grazed knuckles.  
  
The knock echoed round the empty house. Zara sighed. Another empty one. She had been hoping for words of comfort, or loose change to help her in these hard months, but to no avail.  
  
Sighing dejectfully, Zara hobbled over to a nearby garden with another, empty, mansion overlooking it. Before she lay down to the mercy of Mother Nature, she checked her handgun was loaded by her side, and, in her pockets, extra bullets and a pick-lock were handy.  
  
The five ex-Gundam pilots walked slowly back from town. When I say walked slowly, I mean leaping, in Duo's case. So, he was the first to spot Zara lying on the garden. The garden of their mansion none the less!  
  
Duo went over to her body and checked her pulse. It was weak, but there.  
  
By then, the others had joined him. Quarte voiced words of amazement that anybody (even somebody on the streets) could let their body get in such a bad state, Trowa quietly mused about how polished the gun was, and wondered how the girl had got hold of it, Wufei smirked and said that proved how weak women were, and Heero............he stood there, with his mouth open, eyes staring.................no, it couldn't be...............but he recognized her........from somewhere...............  
  
Suddenly, the girl struggled awake and sat up.  
  
`Hey, kid, are ya O.K.?' Duo asked, and straight away regretted it. The girl was his age, or older.  
  
The girls' eyes went as big as saucers as she saw the other ex-pilots behind Duo. She muttered something. She thought she recognized the boy wearing spandax and green tank-top, but.........no! It couldn't be!  
  
`I'm...........I'm fine,' answered Zara, her eyes returning to normal. They were soulless, Duo noticed, and then looked at the rest of her.  
  
She was taller then him. Just. Her brown hair hung limply over her solders. It was dirty and greasy looking. She was wearing the remains of a padded jacket, purple in color. Underneath, she wore a green t-shirt, and on her hands were rings and bracelets and wrist bands on her wrists. Her jeans were covered in mud, and every now and then, and dark red stain was seen. What Duo failed to notice, though, was the darkest, newest looking patch of blood (across her chest) was slowly growing.  
  
Zara stumbled up, all the boys' eyes on her. She bent and picked up her handgun, just in case.  
  
`Whoa, easy there tiger!' said the boy with long hair.  
  
Zara ignored him, and carefully put the gun in her back pocket. She looked other the small group again, then made a run for it. She wasn't running as quickly as she would like, but it was still quite fast. Duo yelled after her, in a pathetic attempt to stop her.  
  
`No, let her go,' said Trowa, quietly. `If she wanted help, she would of stayed. If she needs help though, that's a different story.'  
  
Heero was strangely silent, mouth still open, amazement plastered all over his face.  
  
Zara was still running. She could of stopped ages ago but there was a pain in her chest, and running eased it.  
  
She had to slow venturly. Or she would collapse again. She sighed with the little breath she had left, and ran into an alleyway, collapsing into a corner, leaving herself awake but open to attack.  
  
This position gave her time to think. She gently massaged her chest as she thought.  
  
`That boy...........the one with the green tank top and spandax trouses............I could of sworn I recognized him............but, no! Dr. J said he passed away ages ago..............'  
  
Zara felt wetness on the hand which was massaging her, and pulled it away from her chest. To her amazement, she saw the thick red material that was blood. Everything grew hazy around her, and then went black.  
  
Heero didn't go it the Mansion like the others, saying he needed to go for a walk. He didn't but he needed to think.  
  
`That girl...........the one with the green top and purple padded jacket............I could of sworn I recognized her............but, no! Dr. J said she passed away ages ago..............'  
  
Heero noted rasp breathing coming from the alleyway he was passing. He went down, sensing it was ragged human breathing, not animal as he first thought.  
  
His seconed thoughts were ones of ragged tramps, old and decying. But, no, it was a kid, not much older then himself!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Who is this kid Heero has found? Does it have a thing to do with this story? Will Heero find out his painful past? All this next time in 'Remeber' (whch I can't spell!) 


End file.
